


Find your Place

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Milking, Tamed AU, They don't know until later, farm au, gemling, lacatation, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: A long time ago, gems and humans worked together. Despite their differences, they served in countless wars on the same side. The gems protected the Earth for the humans and in turn, the gems received praise and shelter. The sides were at peace until things started to become more modern.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations: Minecraft OST, The Promised Neverland
> 
> I had this idea in for so long. I actually had it way before i knew about the Promised Neverland. I'll probably update if it gets more interest.

A long time ago, gems and humans worked together. Despite their differences, they served in countless wars on the same side. The gems protected the Earth for the humans and in turn, the gems received praise and shelter. The sides were at peace until things started to become more modern.

Humans hungered for the power the gems had. They wanted to harness such strength. Pink Diamond was the only one keeping everything in balance. The balance fell apart when she passed away, however. As soon as the diamond was gone, the humans started to gain ideas.

Therefore, the humans started to turn on the gems. As a species, the humans managed to keep the gems under control. Their own technology just advanced and thus, the gems on Earth were destined to stay tamed by the humans. The other gems within the solar system had warned the Earth gems long ago this would happen. 

Harnessing the power of a gem, humans eventually started to domesticate them. Gems were put onto large farms for many purposes.

A lazuli. Her gemstone was valued at a high price. Her pretty body was adored by many. They usually sold at a young age.

A quartz. Though not as good, their milk was precious. Thus, they were meant to become breeding machines, bred until they died from exhaustion. Then their meat was taken and consumed by humans or other hungry gems who didn’t know the difference.

Some gems had sharp fangs. Humans loved to make them into necklaces.

Some gems had daringly sharp claws. Those meant for pretty necklaces too.

Some gems were even bred for work. Anything a human could do, they were made for too. Except they were stronger. Better. More efficient.

A few gems were tiny. They made for good housepets. Despite the humiliation, they had to oblige.

Other gems were said to have healing properties. Therefore, they were bred for their gemstones and when big enough, their stones were made into jewelry and their meat was sold once again.

Anything, really, a gem could do. As long as humans kept breeding them, they would be perfect.

…

A farm. The Sunshine Farm. It was one that many gemlings lived on as well as a few quartzes; all born and raised on the farm. The forest surrounding them was said to be dangerous and therefore, no gem lurked within. The humans who came inside sometimes had always told them this. The building nearby was never to be touched was spoke of as well. Only when it rained. Then the gems were allowed inside the building to sleep in the hay nearby. When it rained, gems still couldn’t escape. The doors were chained shut. No one thought about escape, anyway.

Acres of grass was enough for these gems. A few measly scraps here and there left them happy too. Even a little jasper was happy with what she was eating.

As she growled at a few gems looming near her, she held a piece of meat in her mouth. She didn’t know what creature it came from but it was good. Thus, she backed off a bit and kept the meat in her hold. Ferally growling and keeping her paws firm to the ground, she started to run away. No one was following her. Thank stars!

When the gemling ran toward a tree, she climbed up the tree using her sharp claws. She made sure to get situated on a branch before she started to munch on the treat she received. A human had tossed it in not too long ago when they milked the quartzes.

Thus, she continued to munch on her snack, letting out a surprised chirp when she felt the tree wiggle.

“Jerk! Get down here and share. I’m hungry too!” a little lazuli whined.

“Ugh. Seriously, Lapis? I’m hungry too-”

“You’re fat enough, Jasper!”

Whining loudly, Jasper kept the piece of food to herself and she shook her head. 

“I’m not giving it to you unless… ummm… you play tag with me!”

“Seriously? Eugh.. gross. I don’t wanna play tag. I’m just hungry. Let me have a nibble,” Lapis piped up.

The blue gemling started to climb up the tree, struggling a bit. She wasn’t as agile as Jasper but she knew how to climb. Therefore, as she made her way up the tree, she eventually sat on the branch next to Jasper.

Staring at the other gemling and then the meat, she slowly reached out.

“Just a nibble.”

Lapis excitedly smiled. Her wide blue eyes glittered with excitement and when she was offered the food, she leaned forward to take a small bite. No thank you or anything! How rude.

Jasper pursed her lips and she pulled back the meat. She went back to eating it, still sitting on the branch.

“Are the humans gone back in that big red place yet?” Jasper finally asked

“I think so. I’m pretty sure they got all of the milk from the quartzes back there. The ones in the stalls… they’re the only ones allowed to stay in those stalls. It looks so snug in there!”

“I mean… they /do/ make milk,” Jasper piped up and she grinned a little.

“... do /you/ get to stay in there?”

Jasper shook her head, “I only go in there when i’m thirsty. Some of the gems like me so they let me have a drink of milk. The humans don’t notice it either. If they come in while i’m there, the quartzes act feral. They growl a bit and try to show that they don’t want to be milked. Like, imagine, i’m gonna be in one of those stalls one day. I’m gonna have sooooo much milk!”

Lapis, however, looked disgusted.

“It’s not a good thing to be in there. There’s more out there than milk. I know there is. Don’t you ever look at the sky and wish you could fly? I do..” 

“I thought you could?” Jasper asked.

Lapis, however, shook her head.

“I like to say I can. I like to believe I can. But I can’t. I only fly in my dreams. In my dreams, I fly far away from here. I fly to a place without a big forest and a big field. I fly to a place where there’s just enough stuff for me. Away from everyone else.”

Jasper listened to the other, offering out another piece of meat. Lapis took it and munched on it.

“I can’t fly either. I wish I could too. I kinda like it here… even if some of the other gems usually go. I don’t like when that happens. Did you know Stripes left a few days ago?”

“Good. I didn’t like her,” Lapis pointed out. As she eventually decided to eat a bit more of what Jasper had, she left the rest for the other. The gemling kept sitting in the tree, watching the large red building in the distance. She wished she could see over to the other side of it. But she couldn’t. It just stretched too far and the sides were covered by a few trees. Not to mention sturdy stables as well. Lapis simply continued to stare before she sighed. Careful of her gemstone, she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes.

“You look sad. Do you want the rest?” Jasper offered her food out to Lapis.

“No. I’m not hungry anymore. I’m tired.”

“Oh! We can go to my favourite napping place if you want to. I made it myself. Don’t tell anyone but I went in the forest… and I picked a bunch of flowers. I made a nest for myself out of flowers and grass. Ooh- and I also caught something one day that looked weird. It ran across the grass weirdly… and it had tiny round things up here… and a weird string near it’s butt. It had tiny long feet too. I killed it and ate it. It was fuzzy.”

“You went in the forest, got flowers, and didn’t die?” Lapis looked astonished. “The humans said if you go in there, you never come back- and that’s true. That’s what happened to my mom.”

Jasper slowly blinked before she shook her head.

“I came out just fine. Come on. Let’s go!” she chirped.

As the gemling slipped out of the tree, she looked up toward Lapis. When the other clambered down with a bit of struggle, she leaned toward Jasper. The blue gemling had right to be on edge. Therefore, she leaned toward Jasper and started to check her over.

Jasper took the sign as a grooming session and thus, she sat down rather happily. Leaning into the touches, she let Lapis explore her small body. Her hair was checked. Nothing there. Her arms were checked. Nothing there either. Lapis felt all over for any strange signs. Even Jasper’s legs were checked. Nothing at all. As Lapis finished off by peering into Jasper’s mouth, she pulled back and plopped down into the other’s lap.

“You’re good. That’s cool. Tell me what you found in the forest.”

“Alright. So… there’s a bunch of stuff I found but this is the first few things I found..” and with that, Jasper started to tell a quiet store. But alas for Lapis wasn’t listening as she fell asleep… and shortly after, Jasper followed in her lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was another one of those days. Another day where a gem left the farm. A sorrowful day, of course… but with the leaving of a gem was the coming of a new one. The cycle continued to repeat; days, weeks, months, and years. Lapis was beginning to grow older. With age came wisdom. It was normal for a lazuli to grow smarter as they aged. But with age, her body matured as well. The humans were wanting more from her… including the fact they wanted to have her become a dam. Which, in turn, Lapis didn’t want. She was only fifteen. She wasn’t ready for a litter. But her body was.

As the blue gem stared at the stables with the nursing gems inside, she angrily frowned. She kept by a tree, standing tall though she felt rather hidden away. Why would anyone want to be in there? Cooped up all day, just talking and sleeping… there was much more to life than that! She knew it. So… why did Jasper want to go in there when she got older.

Jasper.

The name rushed through her head.

A few years ago, she had started to become more adjusted to hanging out with the annoying quartz. The two had became friends despite the difference of gem types. That was okay, right? Of course. However, one thing wasn’t okay.

Jasper wanted to be in those stables. She wanted to be one of the nursing gems. Lapis didn’t want that. 

She had to convince Jasper that there was more to life than that.

Jasper was only thirteen! She definitely wasn’t ready for gemlings either! Neither one of the two were ready!

As Lapis lightly dug her claws into the trunk of the tree, she gritted her teeth and continued to distrustfully stare at the stables. That was until she heard something. Lifting her head a bit, she glanced around before screaming when she was tackled to the ground.

Playfully leaning forward, Jasper nipped at Lapis’ hair and she grinned lightly. She purred a bit afterward, getting off of Lapis and laughing excitedly. Despite her age, she was still playful. Thus, she rolled over in the grass beside Lapis, looking toward her happily.

“Oh. Ew,” Lapis frowned, brushing herself off and sitting up.

“Yeah. Ew. It’s you,” Jasper chirped. “What were you staring over there for? Do you wanna go get some milk?”

“... you /still/ drink milk?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s good,” Jasper mewed. As she rolled over onto her belly, she stretched out and started to play with the grass. Lapis was intently watching the other.

Despite the two year difference, Jasper was notably bigger. Stronger, too. Lapis didn’t understand why she was the weak one of the bunch. She heard stories about how strong her own mother was. So why was she weak herself? 

“So.. what were you looking at over there? Are you gonna be in those stables one day?”

Lapis angrily growled and she pushed at Jasper.

“No!” she immediately yelled.

“Oh- oh. Okay. Why not?”

“There’s more to life than being in those dumb stables, Jasper! Don’t you realize that?”

“What do you mean?” Jasper asked.

As Lapis sat up, she brushed herself off and continued to stare at Jasper.

“You’re so stupid. Don’t you realize? There’s more gems out there than us. They keep coming in and out from the barn. We’re not allowed outside of the chained door in the barn- there’s a reason for that, too… and a reason why we can’t go in the woods! I don’t know how or where the gems come from but… I don’t like it… and those gems in the stables? All they do is produce eggs, milk, and then they have their eggs taken away.. and the humans harvest their milk. It’s cruel. A mother should be allowed to keep her baby, Jasper... we’re not supposed to be here. There’s more to life than this.”

“But our life here is good, Lapis. We get fed, it’s always comfortable here, and there’s lots of space to run around,” Jasper commented.

“You don’t get it, Jasper. There’s something going on. There’s more to life than this place. You gotta understand that… that we’re in something big and we can’t fight back unless we become stronger.”

Jasper stared for a bit and she then tilted her head.

“We have to find our place. We have to find our home. Haven’t you ever heard the stories of gems being able to do amazing things? We can do that too, Jasper. Please. Listen to me. Let’s go to the woods until sundown. I want to learn how to use my gem. It’s there for a reason. Everything is there for a reason. So let’s go,” Lapis sniffed, lightly wiping her eyes.

As Jasper stared for a bit longer, she decided to pull Lapis into a hug. She didn’t have a clue what point Lapis was trying to get across but she wanted to learn. She wanted to know more. Thus, the quartz leaned against the blue gem for a bit, softly licking her cheek afterward.

“Let’s go,” Jasper softly murmured. With that, the two stood and started to sneak off toward the woods.

…

Lapis stood tall beside a tree, puffing her chest out. She firmly settled her feet onto the grass before closing her eyes. She had to think. She had to think hard. Therefore, as she started to think, she focused her mind on her gemstone. What could she think about to help it? 

Jasper reached out, touching Lapis’ gemstone and ultimately faltering her focus. The quartz chirped nervously when Lapis flinched and glared back at her.

“No touching. It feels weird. Let me focus… I gotta try to see if it can work,” she murmured.

Jasper nodded and decided to watch. As she resumed watching Lapis focus, she eventually shivered. Feeling a droplet onto her head, she groaned and furrowed her brow. However, another droplet fell. Then another. And another. And another. Then, a downpour of rain. 

“Oh jeez- come on, we gotta get back. We’re gonna have to go into the barn. Let’s go before the humans get out and find out we’re not around,” Jasper commented.

Lapis sighed and she nodded. A bummer but she ran close behind Jasper who was leading the way out of the forest once again.

As the two exited the forest, gems were slowly rounding up in front of the barn. Somewhere they could stay. Somewhere they could rest. Somehow, a human was always inside and somehow, they always got out without anyone seeing them. It was… weird. Lapis thought so, at least. Nonetheless, she stood tall beside Jasper, trying to keep herself looking bold. That didn’t last for long when the doors opened and everyone started to flood inside.

The pregnant and milking quartzes nested within the hay. A nearby human made sure the gems were in the barn before blocking off the exit toward the other side of the barn. They could go out on the farm again but definitely not out of the barn into the other world. Thus, after finishing rounding up everyone, the human left the barn and no one really noticed they did.

“Did you see how fast that rain came on? It’s a downpour out there!”

“Yeah. It is. I didn’t think it’d come down that fast.”

“The clouds were a while away. How’d it rain so fast?”

“Maybe the humans made it rain. They made it rain so we’d stay in here or something..”

“Or maybe someone here did it.”

“Gems can’t make it rain.”

“How’d this all happen?”

Gems continued to chatter, old and young, while Lapis and Jasper simply nestled against each other in the hay. The two were hidden in the corner of the barn and it was perfect for the two. While Jasper was relaxing and grooming Lapis, the blue gem was only listening into the conversation of the other gems.

How did the rain start suddenly? Was this her doing? Was that her power? To make it rain? Maybe she could ask Jasper to try something later… maybe when the rain stopped. But for now, she decided to continue leaning into the grooming. Her eyes drooped shut and softly, the blue gem tried to rest.

When the rain would stop, maybe then she would find her place.


	3. Chapter 3

Days continued to slide along and eventually, Lapis eventually found herself within the cold winter months with Jasper. She couldn’t practice using her powers and neither could Jasper. The two had somewhat figured out to do but other than that, they were now locked up in the barn for the winter.

But winter was gone and spring was here. Now was the time to continue using their powers. Thus, another day went by and eventually, the two went outside to start experimenting once again.

The two remained in the woods. The young gems were trying to figure out what to do. 

Lapis stood tall and strong, looking toward Jasper. 

“You have to focus on your gemstone, moron. All you can do is make it glow. Don’t do that. You’ll get us discovered,” she murmured.

“Sorry,” Jasper mumbled. As she focused a bit more, she shook her head and eventually sat down. The quartz remained sitting in the grass, leaning back against a tree. She softly sighed, closing her eyes and pursing her lips. 

Lapis stared at Jasper and she huffed.

“You won’t be able to figure out your powers if you mope around like that,” Lapis stated.

“Don’t care. I’m just.. Relaxing.”

“Fine by me,” Lapis stated.

With that, the blue gem went back to testing her abilities. The two remained gone for quite a while. But however, Lapis started to figure out something as the time went by. As evening arrived, the blue gem figured out her ability.

Water. To fly.

Aquatic wings sprouted from her gemstone and with surprise, she shuddered. The other slowly blinked before she looked back. Wings. What could she do with these? Watching a bird fly away, she decided to flap her wings as well.

First, she flapped her arms. After she flapped her arms, she flapped her wings. So far, so good. Thus, she started to run and tried to take off like the bird. Success! However, she wasn’t in the air long before she was down; she had merely been hovering. Lapis rushed back toward Jasper, smiling happily.

“Jasper- Jasper- wake up. Look at this.”

“Huh?”

Jasper slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. She yawned and took the time to adjust her gaze before she noticed the water wings on Lapis’ back. Staring for a bit, she widened her eyes and gasped.

“What? Where’d those come from?”

“My gem, idiot. I figured out my power. I can fly! We gotta go back though- someone is gonna figure out I can use these. We gotta go now,” she piped up. Tomorrow, she could try using them. Therefore, Lapis let her wings retreat into her gemstone before she looked at Jasper.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry… I got tired and bored.. and I didn’t want you to be figured out. I guess you can help me a bit more tomorrow,” Jasper smiled nervously. As she stood, she eventually decided to head back toward the open field, sneaking along so no one would see her or Lapis. After all, the forest was a forbidden place.

Lapis trotted behind the other, seeming rather confident of herself. Her chest remained puffed out and she stared into the distance with pride. As she leaned against Jasper just a bit, she hummed happily. Looked like she was proud of herself- a little too much.

After all, a bird could have her wings clipped but could never be caged.

. . . 

The following day, Lapis had left early. With Jasper. She wanted to practice her flying so that’s what she did. Lapis spent the entire day with Jasper, trying to learn how to use her wings. She had tried helping Jasper but Jasper just spent time sleeping. After all, the quartz was tired. But as time went along and the afternoon was about, Jasper was awake. So Lapis tried to help her.

“Breathe in.”

Jasper breathed in.

“Breathe out.”

Jasper breathed out.

Lapis continued instruct Jasper on what to do. The blue gem took the moment to keep quiet before she looked at Jasper.

“Think. Think about something now. Something that makes you happy… or something that makes you feel good,” Lapis stated.

Jasper nodded. So that’s what she did. However, she stopped when she heard rustling.

Lapis perked, her wings flared as she did so. Looking at Jasper, she ushered the other to get closer to a tree.

“Hide. I think someone’s coming-”

“There she is! It’s the lazuli- I knew she’d run away! Her mother was always a problem and now she is too. You brat- you’re not supposed to be out here!” A human called out.

Jasper immediately fled into a tree, hiding herself among the leaves.

Lapis, however, stepped back. She immediately took flight, bursting through the leaves and branches. Shaking herself off and regaining balance, she stared down. Oh stars… fuck- she couldn’t go back now… could she? Her mind was spinning and her gut was rolling. She felt sick. As she stared down for a bit longer, she looked up.

Outside of the barn seemed to be an odd structure. But Lapis didn’t want to investigate it. Not until later. Therefore, she hopelessly flew away and looked back toward the pen she had stayed in. There were many other pens with other gems as she could see. The barn.. the stables… it was all there. There was more than one- and they weren’t the only gems in the world.

Not to mention that now, she was gone.. Jasper would be lost. She had to come back.. and she had to help Jasper.


End file.
